NXT Redemption
by coolchic79260
Summary: 6 Rookies from NXT Seasons 3 and 4 get a second chance to make it to the WWE. What will Happen along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys when I read the NXT Spoliers I could not Resist writing this Story :D :D This story has WWEBigeztFan's Rookie OC's in this from "The Road Of NXT" and "Another Road of NXT" And I only own my Pro OC's which 4 out of 6 of the Pros are my OC's the other 2 are WWE Superstars (Which sadly I don't own :( ) Well Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to NXT Season 5." Matt said "And this season isn't like the last 4 oh no this NXT is a special season of NXT Called NXT Redemption. This season will feature Eliminated rookies from Seasons 3 and 4. Without further ado please help me welcome the NXT Pros and Rookies!"

_**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**_

_Animal I have Become _by _Three Days Grace _played and the winner of NXT Season 4 Brandon Hall Came out wearing a Macbeth Tom DeLonge Print T-Shirt in Black, a Criminal Damage Jack Checkered Print Shirt in black and White Unbuttoned, Criminal Damage Rory Style Jeans in Black, and a pair of Blue Banana Black and White Checker Boots.

"Wow it's great to be back on NXT." Brandon smiled "What makes it better is that I'm a pro. And my rookie is from season 3 and the reason that she didn't win was that her pro always thought that he was 'Awesome' well this season I will help her to Victory please welcome back my NXT Redemption Rookie Chana!"

_Animal I have Become _played again and Chana came out wearing a Famous Stars and Stripes Soul Print Top in Black and Pink, Criminal Damage Rose Lace Ripped Skinny Fit Jeans in Black and Pink, and a pair of Etnies Vengeance Design Trainers in Black and Pink. When her and Brandon walked to the ring another theme played

_**Watch your back because  
I am coming closer  
Shivers down your spine  
You were not expecting me  
How does it feel to be faced in your territory?  
Are you afraid to see me here?**_

_I'm Not Afraid _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Natalie Bennett came out wearing a Genesis Shirt, a Genesis Arm band, A Genesis Hat, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse low tops.

"Wow I can't believe I'm on the same show as my brother was a year ago." Natalie Smiled "But unlike him I'm a pro and my rookie from season 4 had a 'Dashing' pro but she's here to redeem herself ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my NXT Redemption Rookie Natasha!"

_I'm Not Afraid _played again and Natasha came out wearing a Disney Red Mickey Tank Top, Blue Long Trouser Denim Shorts and a pair of Black Stud Slouch Booties. When they went to the ring another theme played

_**Together We Made It  
We made it even though we had our backs up against the Wall**_

_We Made It _by _Busta Rhymes (Feat. Linkin Park) _played and the winner of Season 3 Arianna Irvine came out wearing a Corre Shirt, Purple Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Purple Converse low tops.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am so glad I got a chance to be a Redemption pro because on Season 3 I felt like this rookie didn't get enough attention or anything but I'll help out anyway I can this season ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my NXT Redemption Rookie Nichole!"

_We Made It _played again and Nichole came out wearing a I (Heart) Foil Sweatshirt Crop Top, Tripp Natural White and Black Overdye Leopard Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Black Converse low tops. When they went to the ring the 4th Redemption Pro's theme played

_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blue  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

_New Divide _by _Linkin Park _played and Karla Wilson came out wearing a Fuchsia Tank Top, Fuchsia Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Fuchsia Converse low tops.

"Wow what a great group of Rookies and Pros." Karla Smiled "Well just like my sister brought Brandon to win Season 4 my rookie will win season 5 everyone please welcome my NXT Redemption Rookie Joey!"

_New Divide _played again and Joey came out wearing a Black and White Famous Stars and Stripes shirt, Black Jeans, and a pair of Black Sneakers. When they walked to the ring Jay's theme played and he came out

"Man it's great to be a pro again on NXT." Jay smiled "Well my rookie is from Season 4 and this time I know he'll win because Brandon Hall isn't a rookie this season." Then Brandon laughed

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my NXT Redemption Rookie Ryan!"

Jay's theme played again and Ryan came out wearing a Red Long Sleeved Burnout T-Shirt, Black Jeans and a pair of Black Converse High tops. When he and Jay went to the ring the Final Redemption Pro's theme played

_**You Think You Know Me**_

Adam's theme played and he came out and smiled

"Again are you guys surprised to see me on NXT?" Adam asked as he smiled "Well I swear this time I won't fail because Kendra is still a winner but this season my rookie will win this season. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my NXT Redemption rookie Matt!"

Adam's theme played again and Matt came out wearing a Black Hoodie, a pair of lose Blue Jeans, and a pair of White Sneakers. When he came out he and Adam went to the ring.

_Me: Looks like the Pros and Rookies are Set :D :D What will happen? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey Guys here's the second Chapter and sorry it's short but this Chapter is basicly the matches and stuff this week and Next week is the next episode and will have challanges and stuff and hopefully I'll have alot more time to work on the third chapter :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

"Rookies this season you all have a second chance to make it to the WWE." Matt said "Now Rookies explain why you all deserve a second Chance. Chana you're first."

"Thanks Matt." Chana smiled "WWE Universe back in season 3 my pro held me back and only cared about himself. And that's why I was gone. But this season I have a new pro who won last season may I remind you and unlike the Miz my Redemption Pro Brandon will help me in any way I can."

"Thank you Chana." Matt said "Natasha you're up."

"WWE Universe I kind of Understand where Chana is coming at." Natasha said "Last season I was the first one gone you know why? Because my pro was 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes. Well this season time to start fresh. I got a new Pro and I'm ready to win!"

"Thank you Natasha." Matt said "Nichole you're next."

"Thank you." Nichole smiled "WWE Universe I am glad I got a second Chance. Sure I was in the final four but I don't know what happened but let me assure you WWE Universe I won't fail again."

"Thank you Nichole." Matt said "Joey you're next."

"Thank you Matt." Joey said "WWE Universe I may have not impressed you last season but I am ready and prepared to impress you guys this season."

"Thank you Joey." Matt said "Ryan you're up."

"WWE Universe last season I didn't win NXT for a couple of reasons 1 Brandon was funnier than me, 2 Everyone liked him better and 3 Last Season was just plain stupid." Ryan said "But this season I will win!"

"Thank you." Matt said "Finally Matt you're up."

"Thank you Striker." Matt said "WWE Universe last season I lost because the only thing my Pro did was win season 1 well my Redemption Pro has actually held the WWE and World Titles and he's the Current World Champion. That I need for a Pro not a rookie like me thank you."

"Alright thank you." Matt said "Rookies over the next 12 weeks you'll be fighting once again for a WWE Contract but since there are only 6 of you the odds should be a little different. Good luck rookies." He said as he and everyone else but Brandon, Chana, Karla and Joey stayed in the ring and it was Chana vs. Karla

_**FF Towards the end**_

When it looked like Karla was about to go for _Game Over _Chana reversed it and hit her Finisher and won

"Here is your winner Chana!"

After she won Brandon went in the ring and hugged her and raised her hand then went to the back

"Chana that was great." Brandon smiled as they got to their locker room

"You really think so?" Chana asked not believing him "I didn't mess up or anything?"

"Not at all." Brandon smiled some more then saw Chana put her head down "What's wrong?"

"Sorry just used to my brother saying that I messed up all the time." Chana said sadly "I thought you would do the same."

"Chana if I did decided to do the same as Mike I would be probably be like this." Brandon said then he started imitating Mike "What the hell are you doing you did not look Awesome out there first lesson of being my rookie is to look Awesome and that you did not!" He joked and Chana laughed "Now am I like that?"

"No no you're not." Chana laughed

"Then don't worry about it ok." Brandon smiled as he hugged her "Unlike Mike I'll help you to win NXT."

"Ok." Chana smiled as she hugged Brandon back

_**.x.**_

"The Following tag team Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Christian and Ryan!"

Jay's theme played again and he and Ryan came out with Ryan wearing the same outfit from earlier. When they got in the ring Jay did his poses and Ryan posed for the fans then the next theme played

_**You Think You Know Me**_

"And their opponents the team of Matt and the World Heavyweight Champion the Rated R Superstar Edge!"

When Matt and Adam got in the ring Adam went on the top rope and did his pose and Matt stood there and when the match started the two legal people in there were Adam and Ryan.

_**FF Towards the end**_

The two legal people in the ring were Matt and Jay and when Matt was in position Jay did the _Killswitch _on him and pinned him and won for his team.

"Here are your winners the team of Christian and Ryan!"

After they won they celebrated in the ring a bit then they went to the back

_**.x.**_

"I swear Ryan the second time's the Charm you can really win NXT." Jay smiled as they were in the back "Brandon is a Pro this season so you have a fair chance of Winning."

"Yeah but I just wish I knew how Carrie trained him." Ryan said

"She told me she let him be himself and do what he wanted." Jay said "Maybe we should try that with you the WWE Universe seems to like that."

"You think that'll work?" Ryan asked

"We'll never know unless we try." Jay smiled

"Let's do it then." Ryan smiled as he and Jay hi fived each other

_Me: So Jay and Ryan are going to try Carrie's approach to see if it'll work on him. Will it? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys here's the next chapter and sorry if it seems half assed and stuff but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way bad. I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and Straight-Edge AnimeWolf for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

It was the second Week of NXT Redemption and the rookies were in the ring waiting for the first challenge.

"Ok rookies your first challenge is a trivia contest but this will be a special contest because tonight not only will the WWE Universe and your Pros will Judge you but these people will judge you too." Matt said as The Corre's theme played and Wade came out and sat down in one of the chair opposite of the Redemption Pros then the next theme played

_**Now listen this ain't no make believe. Come on open your eyes and see  
Now get up get up and follow me and I'm gonna show you want the future will be**_

Morrison's theme played and he came out and sat next to Wade then the next theme played and made Natasha go wide eyed

_**Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors  
Whoa! You're only smoke and mirrors to me**_

Cody's theme played and he came out and looked at himself in the virtual mirror than sat down next to Morrison as the Next theme played

_**Alpha dog!**_

Cena's theme played and he came out saying hi to the Camera and sat down next to Cody then the next theme played.

_**Oh radio, tell me everything you know  
I like to sing with the radio  
I like to play it real loud  
I like to drive with the top down**_

Matt's (A.K.A Zack) Theme played and he came out being his usual cocky self then when he was done he sat down and everyone knew who the final person was coming out

_**Awesome!**_

Mike's theme played and he came out and glared at Chana than sat down.

"That's right rookies tonight you will also be judged by your former pros." Matt said

"_I know I'm screwed." _Both Chana and Natasha thought as the trivia contest started

_**.x.**_

"I'm screwed Natalie." Natasha said sadly as her and Natalie were in their locker room after Joey won the contest.

"Natasha calm down." Natalie said trying to calm down her rookie "Don't think about Cody ok."

"I can't help it." Natasha cried "He got me eliminated first last season."

"I know but Natasha don't forget he's not your Pro this time I am." Natalie said hugging Natasha "Now close your eyes and think of a happy or funny thought."

"Ok." Natasha said closing her eyes then after a few minutes she started giggling "Imagine Cody in a 'Dashing' pair of underwear." Then Natalie started laughing as well

"Feel better?" Natalie asked as she laughed

"Yeah I do." Natasha laughed "Thanks Natalie."

"Don't mention it." Natalie smiled

_**.x.**_

"Chana just remember what I told you." Brandon said as Chana was getting ready for her match against Natasha

"Imagine Cole on Mike's lap making out with him?" Chana asked as she was trying not to laugh

"That or Cole giving Mike a blowjob." Brandon smiled as he put his arm around Chana's shoulders then she laughed big time

"Don't worry I can do that." Chana laughed hard then stopped right away

"Well well well look who it is I thought you were gone." Mike said as he got close to Chana and Brandon

"Nope she's still here and she'll win this time." Brandon smirked

"Stay out of this Hall." Mike said

"No I won't." Brandon said getting in Mike's face "If you do anything to Chana darning this competition you'll pay."

"Really? Really?" Mike asked as he got in Brandon's face

"Yeah really." Brandon smirked as Mike walked away "Just remember what I told you Chana."

"I'll remember." Chana said glaring at Mike as he walked away

_**.x.**_

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Franklin Square, New York Natasha!"

_**Watch your back because  
I am coming closer  
Shivers down your spine  
You were not expecting me  
How does it feel to be faced in your territory?  
Are you afraid to see me here?**_

_I'm not Afraid _by _Lacuna Coil _played and Natalie and Natasha came out with Natalie wearing her usual Genesis outfit and Natasha wearing a Pink Sparkly Tube Top, a Black Mini Skirt and a pair of Black Booties. When they got in the ring they posed for the fans then waited for her opponent.

_**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**_

"And her opponent from Parma, Ohio Chana!"

_Animal I have Become _by _Three Days Grace _played and Brandon and Chana came out with Brandon wearing his green and Grey Ring gear and Chana a matching Green Tank Top, Grey Skinny Jeans and Green converse low tops. When they got in the ring they posed for the fans then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

Just when Chana was about to use her finisher on Natasha Mike ran in and tried to use the _Skull Crushing Finale _on her but Natasha tried to stop him…only to get knocked down by Cody. After he and Mike pulled off their finishers on their former rookies they walked to the back smirking

"Miz Cody! Get your asses back in here right now!" Brandon yelled as he got a mic

"You want to mess with our rookies well now you're messing with us!" Natalie yelled "Me and Brandon vs. you two what do you say?"

"Bring it!" Cody yelled as he and Mike got back in the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the end**_

The Two legal people in the ring were Cody and Brandon and when Cody was down Brandon did the _Crossface _on him and he tapped out right away and he and Natalie won

"Here are your winners Natalie Barrett and Brandon Hall!"

After they won he and Natalie hugged a bit then celebrated with their rookies a bit

_**.x.**_

"Good thing you didn't have a pro like Miz or Cody." Karla said as her and Joey was watching the match

"Yeah John was a good pro but the fans didn't feel me last season." Joey said

"They will this season just be yourself and do what you want to do." Karla smiled

"Thanks Karla." Joey smiled as he started scratching the back of his head nervously

"Don't mention it." Karla smiled "I'll be right back."

"Ok." Joey smiled as Karla walked away and he smiled at her

"You like her don't you?" John asked as he walked up to her

"You don't know that." Joey said quickly

"Of course I do you're blushing a bit." John laughed

"Ok I do ok!" Joey snapped at him

"Sorry man but just ask her out its simple." John said

"She might say no." Joey said

"You don't know that." John said "Think about it." Then he walked off

"_I'll see if she likes me first." _Joey thought

_Me: Ohhhhh Joey likes Karla :D :D Well I think they would make a cute couple :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
